


Last End Conductor

by Lethalfurry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERSMy own take on the Traitor boss battle. YOU KNOW WHO IT IS.(Begins after the battle starts)(implied shuake but trust me only implied bc i couldnt figure out how to get it there without ruining the Mood)(google the title on youtube if you want the music i listened to while writing this LOLOL)





	Last End Conductor

“Let’s see how you deal with this…!” Goro said, snapping his fingers. Immediately, two shadows came running forth and revealed their true form; Cerberus and Cu Chulainn. While they had fought smaller versions of Cerberus while sneaking through the ship, this one was much bigger; if the others were the size of lions, this one was almost reaching the size of an elephant. It was incredibly likely that a single swipe of its paw could send a car flying.

On the other hand, the other was Cu Chulainn. The others hadn’t fought any versions of him in either the Palaces or Mementos, but Akira recognized his silhouette from the Velvet Room; he was too powerful for Akira to summon yet. He already knew that this meant danger.

“They’re the same Shadows as usual! Follow the plan, everyone!” Morgana yelled out as all of them started to get into combat stance, pulling out their weapons. They were still tired from the previous fight, however, and it took them a while—in that time, Goro already had a new trick.

“LOKI…!!” He called the mythological trickster from his mask, and with a single wave of his hand, Loki caused a change in the Shadows’ demeanor. Their very being was starting to blacken. Shadows already leaked a small amount of black liquid from themselves just by existing, but it started getting incredibly thick and strong, emitting a foul stench. Cerberus began to drool, while Cu Chulainn’s handle on his spear became stronger, to the point that a few cracks were beginning to appear on it. Their breathing became heavier.

“Another Persona?! And it made them panic too…!!” Ann exclaimed as soon as she saw Loki.

“No time to worry about that! Brace yourselves!” Futaba yelled out as Cerberus rushed right into them. While all of the thieves managed to jump out of the way, it wasn’t particularly easy; and Cerberus followed up without taking a single second to breathe, lunging towards Akira. The boy considered his options; even if he called his Persona in time to block the blow, they’d probably still be pushed back and flatten Akira.

“Milady!” Haru called out just in time, and the intimidating empress shot her cannons at Cerberus, managing to blow it away from Akira before it could maul him.

“Thanks.” Akira said as he brushed his coat.

“Stay focused!” Morgana reprimanded the both of them.

Cerberus was back into his starting position, completely unaffected by Haru’s attack (shitty STR stat lol). They had no escape route, and the exit was being blocked by Goro and the Shadows. Even if they somehow managed to break through his blockade and escape, he’d tell Shadow Shido about their infiltration, and then their entire plan would be ruined. Given that this was a life-or-death situation, there was no way they could let it end it like this. They had to take down the detective.

…And to take him down, they needed to take his obnoxiously strong Shadows down too. And there was no way this was happening without them suffering major injuries.

“Queen!” Akira called out to Makoto, who still hadn’t summoned her Persona. While Cu Chulainn had remained ever patient despite his heavy demeanor, Cerberus was trailing each of the Phantom Thieves with his eyes. The moment Makoto moved, it would give chase and kill her.

“Can you give me and Mona a ride?” He said, and then signaled to where Goro was with his head. She looked at his direction and then understood, giving a nod. The rest of the Phantom Thieves instantly understood what he meant.

Morgana jumped on top of Akira’s head, while Makoto summoned Johanna. The moment the two moved a single muscle, Cerberus gave chase.

“TAKE HIM DOWN, KIDD…!!!” Ryuji yelled as soon as Cerberus began its jump, his yell tearing through the silence of the battlefield. Cerberus and Kidd began to clash, a power struggle ensuing as smoke and lightning filled the entire engine room. The guardian from the netherworld was much stronger than Kidd, but that only made Ryuji even more excited as he focused as much as he could into pushing back his enemy. Goro, who had just been watching for now, had already hardened himself, knowing they were about to pursue him.

“Just try and get me, Joker! This time, I’ll kill you in front of all your teammates, so I can see their faces as your useless ‘justice’ gets destroyed!” He taunted, waving his right arm around like a madman. His left hand was already on his mask, ready to summon his Persona at any moment.

“Joker, get on!” Makoto yelled as she practically drove right into Akira. Thankfully, he jumped right on time, landing on the motorcycle’s backseat.

“For a honors student, you’re pretty bad at following traffic laws, Queen!” Akira joked once he landed, in a mood completely unfitting for the situation.

“It’s all thanks to you guys, so don’t complain!” Makoto said back at him. He conceded on that point; in a way, Makoto was probably the biggest change of heart the Phantom Thieves had ever done, if you compared her previous self to her current one. She did an incredibly reckless turn around the engine room, grabbing momentum, almost running over each of the Phantom Thieves.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Ryuji complained as he stumbled over, causing Kidd to lose in the power struggle. Cerberus immediately spilled flames at the boy, but Carmen materialized right in front of him, absorbing all of the flames. “Thanks, Panther!”

“Don’t mention it!” She said as Carmen took her umbrella and beat Cerberus away, as it jumped at her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to deflect the large demon; thankfully, it just barely scraped her as it caught one of the men that floated around her instead.

While it was incredibly easy for Makoto’s Persona, Johanna, to break through Cerberus’ defenses thanks to how easily provoked it was, the same didn’t hold true for Cu Chulainn. The celtic hero immediately readied his spear, about to throw it at Makoto and the others, but he was suddenly covered in ice. Without any delay, though, he broke out of it; but at the least, he wasn’t focused on Makoto and the others anymore.

“I shall be your opponent.” Yusuke said as he stepped up to Cu Chulainn, Goemon right in front of him. “Noir, can you provide support?”

“Certainly!” Haru replied as Milady appeared before her, blasting Cu Chulainn with waves of energy. He held his position strong, though, and it didn’t seem like even their doubleteaming would be a sure victory for them.

The path was now clear. Johanna picked up as much speed as it could and rushed towards where Goro was, a fair distance away—but while it could certainly close that distance in a blink, its enemy was already awaiting it. While the others were getting a chance for Makoto’s Johanna to break through, Goro had summoned Robin Hood, and the famed archer already had his bow ready.

The thought of dying passed through Makoto’s overly analytical mind. She acknowledged it was a possibility if she took that attack head-on.

She brushed it aside and hit the accelerator as hard as she could.

“You talk shit about me for killing others, but you’re not helping matters being that vulnerable!” Goro yelled as Robin Hood released his arrow; it was pointed downwards. It wasn’t even aiming at Makoto, Johanna or Morgana, just at Akira.

“I won’t let you!” Futaba yelled as Necronomicon set up a defense for Johanna, covering it with a green barrier. While the arrow hit it with full force, it simply dissolved into energy, blinding Goro.

“Zorro!” Morgana called out to his Persona as he jumped high from Akira’s head, in the moment Goro was blinded. Zorro, appearing from midair, rushed right into Robin Hood with his rapier; while the archer managed to just barely block the upcoming attack with his bow, Morgana and Zorro refused to back down, not stopping their barrage of attacks. Like a furious blast of wind, Zorro showered Robin Hood with stabs, pushing him back to the point where he was far away from his Goro.

Now Persona-less, Akira made use of his vunerability. Instead of summoning his own Persona, he just dashed right up to the detective; in reaction, Goro pulled out his gun, but he wasn’t fast enough. Akira slapped the gun away from his hand and tackled him to the ground.

“Hng…! What are you going to do now, Joker?! That toy knife of yours isn’t going to work on me! Are you going to choke me to death?!” Goro taunted Akira, yelling right at his face, spit getting on his mask. Akira didn’t seem particularly fazed by it, though, as he still just smirked as he saw the boy’s bravado. He slapped Goro’s mask away from his face.

“I’ve come to steal you back, Goro Akechi! You’re a member of the Phantom Thieves! Taking a member away from us is unforgivable!” He said as he put weight on him, binding him down. For a few seconds, Goro completely stopped saying anything. His breathing was sparse after Akira had spoken his part.

“Shido isn’t only your—“ Akira started, about to ask Goro to rejoin them to take down Shido; but his speech was cut short as Goro kicked him with as much strength as he could muster with both legs.

“DON’T MOCK ME!” Goro yelled as he got back up. His scream pierced through the sounds of battle in the entire engine room. “I’ll kill you…You’re all gonna die…!!”

“Won’t you please stop!? You’re fighting the wrong people!” Ann yelled from her side of the room as she once again protected Ryuji from the flames with her Persona, providing support to everyone with her healing as well. “We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to fight each other?!”

“This ain’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person!” Ryuji also yelled as he pushed Cerberus back. While it had been hard, their fight was getting somewhere; Cerberus was also getting visibly exhausted from the battle, and the effect of the panic Goro caused on it was rapidly taking a toll on its body. The same went for Cu Chulainn, who, despite his strength, didn’t get any chances to attack after his exhaustion got the better of him.

“You don’t really hate Joker, do you?! That smile before we fought, isn’t that your true feelings?! You have to follow them, even if you think people hate you!” Morgana continued, still keeping Robin Hood at bay.

“SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up! Teammates!? Friends!? To hell with that! Don’t take pity on me! I’m not some criminal trash who lives in an attic, who needs his wounds to be licked by other trash! I fit in with everybody else because I try my hardest! Just like now!” He put his hand to his uncovered face; traces of a mask were beginning to appear on it, with Robin Hood’s form slowly disappearing. Soon, a black mask was present on his face. His body was covered in a dark aura, which eventually became dark clothes.

“You’re right! I don’t give a damn about what Shido says; All I care about right now is killing you all! I’m taking down that justice of yours with me!” He yelled out as he summoned Loki; just his appearance already caused the ground to shake as he grabbed his sword and instantly sliced Cerberus and Cu Chulainn both in a blink.

“I’ll fight! With my own power! By myself! I’ll show you I’m not inferior! I don’t need friends or teammates!” He yelled as Loki grabbed his sword and proceeded to go berserk with it; Goemon managed to block in time, but was blown away by it, and Yusuke felt the damage. He fell to his knees, feeling the chest pain, but managed to recover soon after.

Immediately after, Haru followed up on an attack by having Milady shoot at Loki, but the bullets were quickly deflected; Zorro and Kidd followed up and managed to damage the trickster with their respective attacks, electrocuting him and slashing him with gusts of wind, but Loki grabbed Kidd by his boat and threw him at Zorro.

His next target right after that was Makoto and Johanna, who was riding in circles around Goro. Now that he had his attention focused around the others, she rode head onto him; Makoto was afraid of the damage that would cause to the detective, but at this point they had no other options. Since he was psychotic, there was no doubt he would survive the blow.

“DON’T…MOCK…ME…!!!” Goro yelled as he held off Johanna with his bare hands, his Persona not being there in time to protect him. His strength right now was enhanced to a ridiculous level, as he managed to turn Johanna away from him.

The others’ Personae had pretty much been ineffective. The only ones who even had anything to try left were Ann and Akira. But the two simply exchanged glances and calmly walked towards Goro.

“Haha…HAHAHA!! Did you decide to just give up and let me kill you already?!” Goro asked, struggling to meet with their fearless gazes. He wasn’t sure what to make of them; were they judging him? Evaluating him?

“Head back with us.” Akira said as directly as he could to the other boy. Their demeanor was so different it didn’t even seem like they were in the same situation; while Goro was almost completely out of breath, Akira wasn’t even fazed. He simply looked like he wanted this to be over already more than anyone else, and Ann mirrored his expression.

“You’re tired, aren’t you? Let’s go back before you do something dangerous.” Ann spoke to him as gently as she could. Although she was saying these words to the boy in front of her, they felt as if they were directed to somebody else.

“DON’T BE STUPID!” Goro yelled and reached his hand out to command Loki to strike at them, but his Persona didn’t obey. When he looked at where his Persona was, Loki was already almost disappearing, and he was definitely in no state to be moving. His sword was already gone, so any physical attacks would be ineffective.

“You won’t be able to face Shido with us if you’re too exhausted when we send the calling card.” Akira said matter-of-factly as he extended a hand to Goro, getting dangerously close to him. Goro slapped it away, and with the strength he now had, as tired and damaged as he was, it still dislocated Akira’s arm. He grunted a bit, but mostly bit his tongue and kept himself as calm as he could be.

“I’M A MURDERER, YOU IDIOT! I’ve been the cause of all the shit you’ve gone through! Me! I caused it! You have to kill me!” Goro yelled out at Akira, once again spit getting all over his face. The boy was more inconvenienced by that than Goro’s outburst.

“Do you want to die that bad!? Is that why you made yourself go psychotic?!” Ann, however, was more than glad to yell right back at him.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!? There’s nothing left for me!”

“WE’RE left for you, idiot! We don’t want to see you die, no one does! This guy just got himself nearly killed 3 times just to talk to you!” Ann yelled at his face, and this time not only was Goro taken aback, but so was Akira.

“Shut…up…I won’t give up this power…” Goro fell to his knees. Loki was barely even there anymore, just a vague silhouette of him.

“If this is what’s causing you pain, then…” Akira put a hand to his mask. A hooded skeleton, on top of a white horse, then showed up, holding a scythe on one of its hands. “Pale Rider. Deathbound.”

The harbinger of death then sliced Loki’s head off. The Persona, in one last fit of resistance, broke down into a cyclone of curses and dark red mud, but at the end, disappeared as if it never had existed.

“Mona, will he be fine like this?” Makoto turned to Morgana and asked, concerned what would happen to someone if their Persona was destroyed. While there were many times their Personas were damaged, Goro’s was a special case.

“A Persona is a culmination of someone’s will. If what Akechi said was true, then that Persona was granted to him by a third party. He should be fine…probably.” Morgana said, not too sure of it. It was only a theory, after all.

“Which one is it, then?! We can’t have him dyin’ on us!” Ryuji complained immediately after.

“I can’t know something I’ve never dealt with before! We just need to keep watch on him for now.” Morgana answered to Ryuji’s complaints. It was already a miracle that they had gotten Goro to stop fighting, even though it was partially because he was deathly exhausted.

“You…won. Just like every other time this year.” Goro said to Akira as he kneeled on the ground, unable to support himself anymore. His dark clothes were still there, despite Loki disappearing; it was likely that that was his true appearance in the Metaverse.

“WE won. You’re part of the Phantom Thieves, too.” Akira added to Goro’s statement. He knew full well how corny he was being, but he didn’t particularly mind.

“I never…agreed to that.” Goro managed to mutter out, meeting Akira’s gaze.

“Neither did we. But you don’t want to live in a world ruled by rotten adults, do you?” Akira extended his other hand to Goro. “Don’t break this one.”

“I won’t make any promises to a criminal.” Goro said as he finally took Akira’s hand. Akira considered replying with “You’re one yourself”, but considering the boy’s self-esteem at this point it was probably not a good idea. When he realized this, he could feel the voice in his head:

“Thou hast turned a **vow** into a blood oath. Thy bond shall become the wings of **rebellion** and **break** the yoke of thy heart…”

“Well, well, well, isn’t that touching. My real self causing trouble to everyone, like he always does.” A voice echoed from the exit of the room. Descending the stairs, another Goro Akechi appeared. On his hand, a gun.

“You…?!” Goro exclaimed as soon as he saw his copy.

“Congratulations! You’ve done it. You went with the first person who acknowledged you again, you WORTHLESS PUPPET! As comrades who share the same face, how about I put you out of your misery? Or since you people are all about covering for each other, you can offer to be the first, too. I don’t mind.” The Cognitive version of Goro yelled and screamed, a twisted expression on his face. Goro’s betrayal and outburst was already a surprise to everyone, but the expressions this version of Goro was making were disturbing to say the least. None of them had ever thought him capable of them.

“I did wonder what that man would do if I tore up his worthless Palace, but I bet he never even considered I’d go against his will. Haha…” Goro laughed an empty laugh as he looked at the Cognitive version of himself with eyes full of disappointment and rage. He walked away from Akira and towards the other version of himself.

“What, are you going to beg for forgiveness? Mr. Shido doesn’t have the time for that.”  Cognitive Goro said as he fired a warning shot, scraping by Goro’s cheek as he made his way towards him.

“Killing others…causing psychotic breakdowns…making innocents attack others…I’ll never forgive myself for what I did.” Goro said as he walked towards his copy, who was slowly backing away despite still having the gun there. He could barely hold his gun straight. “But what I can’t forgive most—“

His eyes turned yellow.

“Is doing all that for the rotten scumbag that killed my mother!!!”

A cyan mask appeared on Goro’s face.

_It is about time you recognized your true self._

Goro started sweating.

_Stealing from the rich, returning to the poor…_

His breathing returned to the same state it was when he used Loki; his heart felt like it was burning.

_None of that will ever let you reach redemption._

Goro put his hand to the mask.

_But that’s not what you want, is it?_

_Seeing the disgraced faces of those who ruined your life!_

_Hearing praises from those who deserve justice!_

_I am thou, thou art I!_

“Security…!!!” Cognitive Goro yelled, but his scream was interrupted as Goro ripped the mask away from his face and was engulfed in flames.

From the flames, Goro sprouted new clothes. A dark green robe that covered him like a true hunter, dark blue pants with the color of the raging sea in a rainy night, and the accompanying cyan mask, which held itself together to his face through vines that sprouted from its sides and held it from behind his head.

“ **With my own two hands, I’ll end you! Robin Hood!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> WE DEM GOROBOYS
> 
> you take a wild fucking guess how it goes after there bc fuck im lazy and if i kept going after that it'd turn into some slowburn 20k word fic about goro crytyping and akira throwing a cup of coffee right at his face so he stops doing That and then they jack off to making Shido having a change of heart i guess???????????? Effort
> 
> making an original outfit for Goro was Bad and im not doing that ever again bc im not an art major for a fucking reason jesus. 
> 
> there were ways to improve this fic but I Am Tired i really do truly hope you all like it though
> 
> GOROBOY OUT


End file.
